mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Polsat News 2
Polsat News 2 is Polish news television network owned by Telewizja Polsat. The channel broadcasts programs devoted to national, foreign, political, economic and cultural events. History TV Biznes broadcasted information and publicity programs, stock quotes, starting from September 2004. The founder and owner of the station until February 2007 was prof. Piotr Chomczyński and Piotr Barełkowski. TV Biznes broadcast news programs from the studio at the Poznań International Fair, and most of the conversations with guests took place in the studio at the Warsaw Stock Exchange. From February 8, 2007, TV Biznes is owned by Telewizja Polsat. This station has been co-financed and modernized. From October 2010 the editorial offices of TV Biznes in Poznań and Warsaw were merged, and the headquarters was moved to Warsaw. The channel also changed the broadcast format from 4:3 to 16:9. The production of information services was abandoned, and all programs were still carried out in the studio on the WSE. Since 2008, TV Biznes has cooperated with the business editor Polsat News, which has been visited by several well-known journalists from TV Biznes. Since July 2010, the information program Business Information has been broadcast in parallel with Polsat News. In December there were changes in the management of TV Biznes. Jacek Łakomy, Ryszard Gromadzki and Sławomir Brzeziński split up with the station. The position of the head of the editorial office was also liquidated. This was to serve the closer cooperation of TV Biznes and Polsat News. Finally, in June 2012, TV Biznes moved to a new studio at the headquarters of Telewizja Polsat at ul. Gate of Dawn. This is the last stage of the editorial office transfer from Poznań to Warsaw. TVN CNBC was the competitive station for TV Biznes, which has been operating since September 2007. February 18, 2013 at 1:00, TV Biznes ended broadcasting, and at 5:55 (on the same day) the channel was replaced by the station - Polsat Biznes. He started on February 18, 2013, replacing TV Biznes. Rebranding aimed to standardize the brands owned by Telewizja Polsat and refresh the station profile. Henryk Sobierajski became the head of the channel. On June 9, 2014, rebranding took place at Polsat News+ and broadened the subject matter with information from abroad. The name and profile of the station have changed to increase its competitiveness with TVN 24 Biznes i Świat and ensure a better position on the market. At the stage of preparation for launching and for the first less than two months of broadcasting, the channel was called Polsat News+. The plus sign was saved in the same way as in the Plus mobile logo, having the same owner. On July 31, 2014, the name was changed to Polsat News 2 due to a lawsuit filed by Polsat with ITI Neovision, the owner of NC+. Since ITI Neovision has the plus sign (taken from its main shareholder Canal+) all its own channels, the District Court has decided to secure the suit for the duration of the ongoing process by ordering Polsat to change its name. In November 2014, the Court of Appeal reviewed Polsat's appeal and overturned the previous decision, allowing the channel to be restored to its current name. Polsat has not yet decided on a possible renaming of the channel. In December 2014 the District Court in Warsaw issued a judgment which dismissed the suit NC+ in its entirety, but the verdict is not legally binding. However, the Court has forbidden the platform to use the "+" symbol in the name of the channel Polsat News+ and the program + Kultura. In addition to the prohibition, the court ordered the TV station falsity to announce that it can not use the +'' sign in its channels. Programmings Current * 'To był dzień na świecie' * 'Zoom na giełdę' * 'Biznes Informacje' * 'Nie daj się fiskusowi' * 'Prawy do Lewego' * 'Lewy do Prawego' * 'Rozmowa polityczna' * 'WidziMiSię' * 'Wysokie C' * 'poŚwiata' * 'Od redakcji' * 'Pociąg do polityki' * 'Fajka pokoju i Naczelni' Former * 'Kto ma rację?' * 'Debata Polsat Biznes' * 'Biznesowa rozmowa "Wydarzeń"' * 'Pasmo powtórkowe' * 'Sesja na żywo' * 'Giełda komentarzy' * 'Podsumowanie sesji na GPW' * 'Kto ma rację?' * 'Państwo w państwie' * 'Top Ten' * 'Giełdy, waluty, surowce' * 'Auto Zwiad' * 'Panorama branż' * 'Eurofundusze' * 'Polski stół' * 'Bezpieczne finanse' * 'Strefa relaksu' * 'Nie daj się fiskusowi' * '''High Score, czyli gra w biznes' * Ogród * Darz Bór * Golfing World Logos TV Biznes (2004-2008).png|First logo (2004-2008) TV Biznes (2008-2010).png|Second logo (2008-2010) TV Biznes (2010-2013).png|Third logo (2010-2013) Polsat Biznes (2013-2014).png|Fourth logo (2013-2014) Polsat News+ (2014).png|Fifth logo (2014) Polsat News 2 (2014-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (2014-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 2004 Category:Poland Category:News television channels